


The accident

by Florine_R



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florine_R/pseuds/Florine_R
Summary: What if Lucifer lucifer sleep-deprived left the precinct and had an accident would Chloe still be nearby enough for him to get hurt?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English so if there are any mistakes it's on me sorry, anyway I hope you'll like it, I've already written the second and the third chapter I'll post them soon.

“I can't sleep” he had said and she was so angry by his recent behavior and his constant jealousy about Marcus even if he would never admit it that she didn't even try to see what was really going on.

Around 5 minutes after their disagreement, she started to feel really bad, and he was in no state to drive or do anything other than sleep with this state, she had a pretty bad feeling after not sleeping for 1 week, or at least that's what he said, she didn't even know someone could still be walking being this tired. Well yes, he doesn't lie, except with his constant metaphor about him being the devil, which is completely insane.

She felt guilty that she didn't even try to help him when he was clearly in need, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a panicked rookie saying that there has been an accident not far from here with a corvette who crashed into a wall and that they needed to call an ambulance.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer was angry when he left the precinct, the detective still didn't want to believe him, when he said that he couldn't sleep or that Pierce was not who he said he was. He started to feel a bit dizzy with all his sleep deprivation but he needed to stay awake he couldn't risk being flying in Los Angeles and saving people.

He was speeding faster to get away from the precinct as fast as possible, but when he felt his eyes drift off a little bit he tried to blink to make the envy of sleep go away, but the next thing he saw was that he was going into a wall.

He didn't have time to panic and wonder if the detective was still nearby enough for him to get hurt. His answer didn't make too long to come as he lost consciousness.

He felt the solid ground under him and he tasted blood in his mouth, his head hurt too, and as he tried to get up, he felt so much pain in his ankle and his chest that it almost makes him scream, his ears were still ringing but he heard someone calling his name in the distance but he was so tired...


	2. The amublance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not native English so if they are any mistakes It's on me sorry.  
> The next chapters will be a bit longer.

When Chloe got the address of where the accident happened, she wasted no time to go there, she didn't even bother to take her car because it was not far. She was so scared of what she might find and in what state he would be, but she tried to reassure herself that maybe it wasn't him and that he wasn't the only one to drive a corvette.

She was now only a few feet away from the accident as she spotted a personalized license plate with blood on it but she could still clearly see that fall1n1 was written. She was frozen in place, she couldn't even breathe for a moment until she heard a grunt of pain on her right.

She turned her head to see Lucifer lying on the ground with a pool of blood coming from his chest and there was a wheel covering his right foot and she knew it wasn't looking good, she tried to call his name with a trembling voice, but he didn't respond and didn't look like he registered that she was there.

She didn't even realize that she was on the ground with him as she heard an ambulance siren, she saw him twitching trying to move, but she prevented him from doing that, and tried to reassure him the best she could. She told him that everything was okay and that she was there, she repeated that while holding his hand.

"Lucifer, I can hear the ambulance nearby, they're coming for you, but you need to stay awake for me, you might have a concussion and you can't go to sleep right now, even if you want to and I know you do but just try to stay awake please" her voice was cracking when she spoke and she didn't even realize that she was crying until a few tears fell on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer felt something soft holding his right hand, and he was somewhat relieved by that, with all the pain he was in. His ears started to hear a voice, after a few moments he recognized the voice as Chloe's and she was saying that he needed to stay awake. He tried to respond to her but he found that he couldn't, he was in too much pain to say anything, plus he felt that if he tried to say something he would scream, because something was on his foot and he felt a pain in his chest like someone had stabbed him, instead of answering he tightened his hand in hers to make her know that he heard what she said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

She felt his hand responding to her and it makes her relieved to know that he would stay awake, or at least try, the ambulance was there, and they were examining Lucifer, they decided to pull out the wheel from his foot as gently as possible. Once it was done they saw that his ankle was badly broken, he had a concussion and a piece of metal in his chest that they needed to remove as fast as they were in the hospital, he probably has other injuries that they couldn't see, so they needed to do some tests on him.

Chloe went with him in the ambulance still holding his hand to provide him comfort and help him, not like when he said he couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Wednesday :)


	3. The Hopital.

They arrive at the hospital 15 minutes after and they took Lucifer away to remove the piece of metal in his chest, and to make some tests to see what other injuries he could have. Chloe tried to sit but she couldn't so for the last 10 minutes, she was walking back and forth, she still didn't have any news on Lucifer but it didn't really surprise her since they were only in the hospital for 1 hour.

Her phone started to ring and she saw that Marcus was calling her, she didn't know why but she didn't want to answer, after a few rings she gave in and answered, she didn't have anything else to do anyway.

"Hey where are you I thought we were supposed to be meeting 15 minutes ago ?" said Pierce.

Chloe could still see her hand shaking after everything that happened with Lucifer and his accident as she replied "There has been something Lucifer was in a car accident".

Marcus didn't say anything for a while as he responded "Yes I know, I heard and ?".

Chloe was stunned for a moment and didn't know what to answer she knew they weren't really friends but didn't he care at all about him ? he could've died ! She felt bad because less than an hour ago she was the same maybe not at this stage but she didn't want to care. She felt like Lucifer never really had anybody carrying about him except Maze and his brother but other than them he didn't have other friends. "And he's my friend and he was hurt so I'm with him in the hospital, and if you knew Lucifer was in the hospital why did you ask me where I was ?"

"Because I didn't think you would stay with him once you knew he was okay, he can take care of himself you know that he's a grown-up !"Marcus said and annoyed.  
"So what he's a grown-up yes, but he still needs someone by his side, it was a pretty bad accident you know, and he was deeply sleep-deprived what is your problem? You sound almost like you're glad that he was hurt ?" Chloe was getting angrier with each sentence he said.

"Well, it's not my fault if he decided that quit sleeping would be a good idea, anyway when are you going to be home ?" Marcus said still extremely annoyed.

"I'll be home when Lucifer knows that I am here for him and then I will take him home with me for a bit so don't wait for me !" Chloe snapped

"I don't think you should stay there, and I already told you he can take care of himself".

"Well, he clearly can't because he decided that he was some flying angel who saved people the night, and concluding that not sleeping would prevent him from doing that! So no he can't take care of himself, but I can take care of him because he's my friends and that's what friends do, and you don't tell me what to do Marcus !".

Marcus was annoyed by her reaction so he decided that he will take care of Lucifer himself, he was starting to ruin his plans, "alright I'm sorry, but I'm on my way, I don't want you there alone".

"I don't need you to be here Marcus !"Chloe said gritting her teeth.

"I want to," he said softly but it still felt wrong when she heard it like he was lying. "Anyway, I'm already here so".

As she hung up a nurse started walking toward her " Mr. Morningstar is in his room you can go see him but he is still strongly sedated and sleeping so don't wake him, for now, he needs to rest " said the nurse as she followed her to Lucifer's room.

When she arrived in his room Lucifer looked pale, and you could still see his sleep deprivation state. The doctor had told her that they managed to pull out the piece of metal from his abdomen without making any damage and that he was very lucky that he had survived this type of accident without any permanent damage.

As she arrived in front of the hospital bed she immediately took one of his hands and sat by his side, on a chair nearby. 

A while later Marcus appeared at the door he had a strange look on his face but they weren't any compassion in it, he tried to make her go freshen up a bit, but she didn't want to leave Lucifer, he needed to know that she will always be here.

After at least 15 minutes of arguing she gave in, he told her that Lucifer wouldn't want her to neglect herself and at least take 15 minutes outside, she agreed but before going outside she went to the bathroom near Lucifer's room to freshen up, while she was leaving, she didn't see the evil smile that had started to spread across Marcus's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you for the next chapter ;)


	4. Killing Lucifer.

When Marcus was finally alone and that Decker was still close enough for Lucifer to be hurt, he went into action.

He turned off the respirator that helped Lucifer to breathe as Lucifer started to suffocate. The beeping machines started to go crazy, he forgot those damn machines, he immediately went to turn them off, he was tired of Lucifer he wanted to kill him himself, so he grabbed the pillow that Lucifer was currently sleeping on and choke him with it, he wanted him to hurt so he pressed his abdomen where the doctor had removed the piece of metal that was in it and pressed it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chloe was leaving Lucifer's room to go to the bathroom, she washed her face and took deep breaths when suddenly she heard the beeping machine from Lucifer's room going crazy and then stopped abruptly, she didn't know if it could be a false alarm but she still wanted to check herself, but surely if something happened Marcus would have called her, right?

When she was a few feet away from Lucifer's room she heard someone grunting in pain, she almost ran into the room, but when she saw what was happening her blood ran cold, she was shocked and she had a horrified look on her face.

Marcus was choking Lucifer with a pillow and pressing on his wound, Lucifer was still sleeping but he was suffocating, she was shocked as she found her voice, she didn't know what to do "What are you doing?!" her voice cracked as she spoke.

Marcus didn't saw her, but when he heard her voice he was taken aback, what was she doing here, he immediately let go of Lucifer who was trying to calm his heart and breathe. "Chloe? I thought you were gonna outside for a bit" Marcus said as if she didn't see that he was trying to kill Lucifer 10 seconds ago.

"What the hell are you doing?!!" Chloe shouted and went to pull him away from Lucifer who was still trying to desperately take a breath.

"I-I was just" she didn't even let him finish his sentence " OUT before I call security" " but Chloe you don't understand" Marcus said, "OUT now !"  
she responded. She was shocked that he had tried to kill Lucifer "I can't believe you right now, you go now".

As Marcus left, Chloe rushed to lucifer's side and put his pillow and the machines in place as she did the beeping returned a little bit to normal, but he was still trying to breathe correctly.

The sedatives were slowly starting to drift off as Lucifer was waking up trying to breathe properly he found Chloe's eyes and he saw that there were tears in it.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"What's wrong ?! Lucifer you almost died twice today you-" Chloe was crying now.

"Twice? Is that why I feel like I was suffocating ?"Lucifer asked cluelessly 

Chloe was sobbing and he didn't know what to do he was uncomfortable and felt like it was his fault, and honestly, it probably was, like always every time she was hurt it was his fault, he should just leave her be.

"Chlo-" Lucifer decided to call her name this time but was cut when she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Lucifer I need to tell you something." she took one of his hands and it makes him feel stressed somehow like she was going to say that she didn't want him in her life anymore. 

"Someone tried to kill you." Lucifer felt relieved by that, he thought she just didn't want to be around him after the stress he must have put her in, but he still didn't understand." No, I felt my eyes closing so I blink and the next thing I saw was a wall it was entirely my fault nobody tried to kill me."

"I'm not talking about the car accident Lucifer, when we were at the hospital," she took a deep breath and continued " Pierce was there and I went to the bathroom 5minutes and when I came back he was choking you, and he-he tried to kill you, I'm so sorry Lucifer you warned me and I didn't believe you".

Lucifer thought about what she said for a moment and he knew that he will have to deal with Cain later, what mattered now was the detective who was still crying for him. "It's okay, I know that sometimes what I said can be a little bit crazy and I know that you believe I'm talking in metaphors even though I am really not".

she huffed but accepted his answer " anyway your doctor told me that you could leave the hospital tomorrow so while you're recovering you will stay at my house Trixie is staying with Dan and Charlotte this week".

"Are you sure Detective? I wouldn't want to impose really" Lucifer didn't want to intrude her home.

"No Lucifer anyway you need someone to take care of you that's why we can leave tomorrow, otherwise you can stay here all week"

Lucifer sigh "Alright, thank you, Detective".

"I'll go for now I'll be back tomorrow morning so try to sleep," She said gently

Lucifer looked away when she started talking about sleeping, and she noticed, she sigh "Lucifer please promise me you will sleep you saw where it lead you too ?"

"I'm sorry I can't".

"Why ?" she said softly trying to not lose her temper with him again.

"I already told yo-" Chloe cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"I can see that it is not what this is all about but you won't tell me, Lucifer, I already told you, you can trust me."

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering " I'm having nightmares" he said defeated, yes he thought he was some flying angel but he had nightmares too and they seemed so real.

"They're really that bad ?" she said sympathetically 

"yes they are" he responded, "sometimes I didn't know what was real and what wasn't".

"I have an idea" she said

"What is it ?"Lucifer sounded hopeful.

"Do you think it will help if I stay with you tonight? I'll be on the chair with you and if you have any nightmares I will wake you up okay?

he couldn't say no to her right now so he nodded because he didn't know what to say nobody has ever been this kind with him except when he was still an angel, and it was really a long time ago.

She took her place on the chair and Lucifer closed his eyes, after 20minutes he still didn't found any sleep, when Chloe saw him she decided to take one of his hands in hers and it seemed to relax him immediately. 5 minutes after he was already slightly snoring.


	5. reassurance

As Lucifer was waking up, the first thing he noticed was that he was still holding Chloe's hand. He felt that he didn't sleep that well for a very long time and he was surprised that he slept all night long, and didn't have any nightmares.

Chloe noticed that Lucifer was slowly waking up "Hey sleepyhead" she said softly, she was glad he had a good night of sleep and didn't have any nightmares "did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, actually it has been a long time since I slept that well, and it feels good." He said with a genuine smile "thank you, for staying" Lucifer said timidly.

"You're welcome, are you ready? We just need to sign the discharge paper and we're good to go." She knew he wouldn't want to stay in the hospital longer than what was necessary.

After they signed everything, the doctor returned with a wheelchair for Lucifer, but he refused to go in it and said he could walk just fine and he was not some disabled.

Chloe couldn't believe him right now, he was literally pouting like a child, "Lucifer, don't be a child it's just the time to go to my car please do it for me." she was pleading with him at this stage, they had been arguing for 10 minutes now and she was tired.

Lucifer couldn't deny her, she was still by his side and didn't leave the night for him, he felt like he owed her something "alright I'll go in the wheelchair, but just to go to the car". he said firmly and still pouting like a 5 years old who didn't get what he wanted.

As they arrive at the car, Lucifer practically bounced out of the wheelchair into the car seat, she was glad he didn't hurt himself accidentally by doing that.

The drove was silent until Chloe broke it, so you can sleep on the couch, I know it's not ideal but you can't go upstairs with your foot, I'll put a pillow and a blanket for you once we got there I was going to do it yesterday, but I stayed at the hospital".

Lucifer nodded in understanding "It's alright detective, I'm already intruding enough".

"Hey Lucifer, no, you're not intruding you're my friend I don't mind you being here, okay?" Chloe was taken aback by his reaction, why would he feel like he was intruding her home, before they were even friends he used to break into her house to make breakfast like he owned the place, and didn't feel a little bit like he was intruding somehow.

Chloe parked her car, and opened Lucifer's door, she supported most of Lucifer's weight as they reached the door, they were both exhausted. She didn't think to prepare her keys in her hand, as she went to search for them in her purse Lucifer stopped her and opened the door with such ease like the door was never locked in the first place, she was so tired that she didn't even ask him how he did that she just stood there shocked for a few seconds.

Lucifer was still a lot sleep-deprived, so Chloe directly led him to the couch and told him that he could sleep, for now, she would make lunch and he would need to take his medication later. She could see that Lucifer was still reluctant to go to sleep but went anyway, 5 minutes later he was asleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

Samael was on the edge of the Silver City, Michael was in front of him and had an evil smile on his face, he had his sword in hand, Samael could see his mother who was silently watching in the back, his father was nowhere to be seen but Michael told him that he was going to send him to hell. Samael had broken his wing consequently he couldn't fly so Michael told him it wasn't a problem, Samael was silently crying he tried to be brave but couldn't he was so scared, Michael was telling Samael that he will make him fall to go there.

"Michael, please don't do this, you don't need to do that" Samael pleaded.

Michael laughs" No, I get to do that" as the sentence left his mouth he stabbed his twin in the chest, it felt so good finally he would be the favorite and have his father's attention. He remembered his father telling him to send Samael to hell for a while but didn't say how so he took advantage of it.

Then, he pushed Samael over the edge and watched him fall for eons.

Samael was terrified as he fell, his wings couldn't slow down his fall and he was hurting everywhere, from Michael's sword and from his body who was on fire, he cried "Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry help me" his voice was trembling and he never felt so much pain.

Chloe was making lunch, she was going to make sandwiches because she knew Lucifer liked them and she wanted to make him happy. She was almost done with her sandwiches when she heard what sounded like a cry from the couch, as she approached the couch she could see Lucifer trembling and desperately trying to catch something to grip on as if he was falling, she was going to wake him up when she heard him beg and repeating sorry in his sleep, he was pleading his dad and telling him he was sorry, she knew that Lucifer had daddy issues and had some childhood trauma it was pretty obvious, but now it made it more real somehow. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and gently tried to wake up Lucifer.

"Hey Lucifer, wake up please you're having a nightmare" she had tears in her eyes, hearing him pleading like that broke her heart, she never heard him plead anyone before.

After a few minutes he woke up, he was trembling and his breathing wasn't even, he was crying too and when he saw Chloe he couldn't put his walls back up, and he wouldn't resist the urge that makes him want comfort, he crashed Chloe into a hug and was gripping her tee-shirt as if he was afraid she would leave him to his misery.

Chloe was shocked that Lucifer, the playboy of Los Angeles was crying and was hugging her, everyone who knows him knows that he isn't a hugger, he let Chloe and Trixie hug him but he is always still like he doesn't know what to do. As he pulled her into a crushing hug, she didn't even try to stop the tears that had form into her eyes, she let them fall on her face and was cradling Lucifer, she knew why he didn't want to sleep now, that was some pretty horrible nightmares...  
But she decided to make him a promise "Lucifer, I know that recently things were difficult between us, but I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you". Because that's what they did, they were there for one another, even in their worst moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked the story :)


End file.
